


Upskirt

by biasedwriting



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Regency, Smut, Some skirts are lifted, Wonshik just wants to make his wife feel good y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biasedwriting/pseuds/biasedwriting
Summary: Maybe Haneul missed Mr. Kim during his time away from their estate. Perhaps he has a way of making it up to her.
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Upskirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byeolbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/gifts).



> No plot. None at all. Pwp. Found this in my drafts.

“Mr Kim!” Haneul hissed at her husband, Kim Wonshik, who shot her a sly smile as his hand slid up her thigh. His palm was warm, even though the thick, stiff cotton of her evening gown. 

They had just returned from a ball at Jaehwan’s estate and found themselves in Wonshik’s study, unable to fall asleep. Haneul was perusing the books there, trying to find something to read which would help her fall asleep while as assumed that Wonshik would tend to the letters he had received during the day.

What she didn’t expect was her husband to be pressed up against her back, running his hand up her thigh, fabric gently bunching in his fist. He inhaled deeply nuzzling gently against her neck causing a shiver to run down her spine.

“Absolutely beautiful.” He whispered against the soft skin, dropping a kiss there. Haneul squirmed as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. She exhaled deeply when the kisses trailed down her neck, pausing every now and then to turn into wet sucks that let little whimpers burst past her lips. 

“Wonshik…”

“Hush…” he said, turning her around in his arms. His eyes glazed over, pupils enlarged as he took her panting form in. She rested her palm against his chest, feeling his rapidly beating heart. His gaze softened as he leaned closer, gently pressed his lips against her own, giving her just enough time to push him away. 

Hanuel kissed back, gripping at the lapels of the thin white fabric covering his torso. Mouth moving to try and keep up with Wonshik’s increased passions. He pulled her impossibly close, tongue slipping past the seams of her lips. Her hands which had been innocently resting on his chest now slid up to tangle in his hair. 

Her husband nipped at her lower lip, causing her to let out a soft whine as she returned the favour. His own hands wandered over curves, grasping at her derriere. Panting for breath, he gazed at her glossed over eyes, and she breathed out through her swollen lips.

Haneul pressed her thighs together. Business had kept her husband away and now even the simplest touch from him made her yearn for more. Pressed against a bookshelf, she took in heavy gulps of air as Wonshik shot her another sly grin before sinking to his knees and lifting her gown up.

She gasped, trying to grasp at her skirt as he slipped underneath. “Wonshik, no!” 

His index finger slid over wet folds as he let out an amused laugh “darling, did you miss me?” he chuckled as she squirmed, feeling his hot breath against her wet skin. A whine slipped past her lips when he dragged his tongue over spots that made her see white and her fingers to bunch at the fabric of her gown. 

The inability to see what he was about to do made her toss her head back and moan when his tongue dipped into her, fingers gripping at her thighs. She squealed when he nipped at her inner thigh before returning his mouth to the throbbing nub in between, sucking gently. She whimpered incoherently, knees wobbling as he repeated the action before dragging his tongue down to dip into her.

“Wonshik, Wonshik please.” she groaned when he sucked again, pressure building slowly within her. He eased a single finger into her, making her grip tighter at the shelf she was leaning against. 

Wonshik could feel her tightening around his finger as he curled it, making her hips jolt towards his awaiting mouth. How he had missed holding her, making her writhe in pleasure as he was now. His tongue danced over the sensitive nub and another finger joined in curling within her, making the sounds she was so desperately holding back spill out. He set a steady pace, which she inadvertently jerked her hips to, much to his pleasure. Lapping at the wetness, he pressed forth feverishly as his wife climbed up to a high.

Haneul could only see white when she reached her high, her lips parted with a moan of his name. She could vaguely feel Wonshik smirk against her skin as he pulled away and slipped out from under her skirts to stand up and dust himself off.

He looked at his wife, still gripping at the shelf, breathing heavily, eyes glazed over. Leaning forward to give her a quick peck on her lips, he pulled her into an embrace. Running his palm up and down her back he kissed her temple. 

“You look tired, love. Let us get you to bed.”


End file.
